


Shawn's Magnetism

by William2001



Series: I'll Be There [2]
Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Shawn Mendes, M/M, Top Shawn Mendes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William2001/pseuds/William2001
Summary: In this part of the 'I'll Be There' series Louis is called to assist Shawn Mendes backstage at the VMAs, its an eventful night.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I'll Be There [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186802
Kudos: 6





	Shawn's Magnetism

The only word to describe Shawn’s sexual taste is adventurous. Tonight was the MTV Video Music Awards and Shawn was hosting, as most of my clients who work in show business often do, Shawn had given me one of his dressing rooms. Often this meant something simple, I was there for quickies as and when he needed it, the adrenaline of hosting something often meant higher blood pressure which led to everything getting a little too excited. I was sitting in his dressing room. Usually I would have worn my usual uniform but Shawn wanted no one to be able to recognise me, which I understood, so I was wearing a cap, a thick coat and skin tight jeans with a full backpack. Shawn put on this persona of being calm, masculine, innocent and yet incredibly sexy, if only everyone knew that he could be a complete power bottom. Anyway, I got to the dressing room Shawn had saved for me, it was nice, there were three areas, I entered into the main area, a roughly 20x15 foot room with a desk, chair and wardrobe, the second area was a smaller room with a bed that almost took up the space of the room, the third area adjoined onto the bedroom, it was a tiny room with a toilet, sink and shower.

The door burst open, Shawn walked in, preoccupied with his phone, he looked up ‘oh hey, so I’ve got you this room, I’m on in 20 minutes and my assistant will be coming soon to bring you a burger,’ he said as I rolled my eyes, ‘Shawn, you know I’m veg-‘ ‘Kidding!’ He interrupted, ‘sheesh, she’s bringing you a vegan burger with skin-on fries, sea salt and a side of ketchup,’ he grinned, god damn it that was my favourite meal, but he’d just given me a huge hint, I would not be bottoming tonight, at least after the first round anyway. ‘Are you just gonna stand there?’ He asked as he signalled to the floor with his head. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled toward him, I slowly pressed my lips around his cock, my hot breath through his pants making him shiver, he was almost hard, I looked up, ‘want me to help you with that?’ I asked cheekily, looking up, our eyes meeting.

I slowly unzipped his suit trousers, his boner becoming less restricted but still held back by his ever-tightening white Calvin Klein briefs, precum covering the inside of his briefs. I pulled down his waistband, slowly allowing his enormous 9 inch cock to push out, ‘holy shit’ I moaned at the site of his member, I couldn’t help myself, it was gorgeous. I slowly kissed the head of his cock as Shawn’s head swung back in bliss, he moaned. I grabbed his cock and started pumping, kiss and pump kiss and pump, over and over again, Shawn moaned louder and louder, he interlocked his fingers with the hair on the back of my head and started pushing until his cock was down my throat, I was gagging but I fucking loved it, the taste of his cock was incredible. ‘Oh fuck,’ he moaned, ‘I- I think- I think I’m gonna cum!’ There was a knock at the door, I didn’t stop, ‘Mr Mendes,’ the voiced yelled, ‘we need you on stage,’ just as she’d finished I felt his cock twitch, hot liquid coated the back of my throat ‘COMING,’ he yelled. I smiled, gazing up at his gorgeous eyes, my face covered in his hot load, he looked at me and smiled, ‘what a fucking slut,’ he said as he forced the cum he had released over my face into my mouth. ‘I’ve gotta go host, but in about half an hour there’s some back-to-back performances so I’ll had 15-20 minutes, make sure you’re fucking ready.

He zipped his dark green suit trousers back up and walked out, just as he was about to open the door, he stayed facing forward but pulled down the right side of his trousers revealing a portion of his ass, so juicy and perky, his briefs were tight, as if they were sprayed onto him, caressing him, ‘get ready, this ass is getting destroyed later, it will be so bad I’ll have to host the rest of the sho


End file.
